Logical
by EyeSinc
Summary: Nothing is logical. Not really.


There was no logical reason for Carmelita Montgomery to be awake at 2:30am, on a mild August morning, ironing pure white shirts and sheets.

It wasn't anyone's birthday that she'd forgotten, a large reason for many of her early mornings, the closest one would be her niece, Karen, but that wasn't for over 5 weeks. Nor was it an anniversary or an important date for anyone. Work wasn't for about 12 hours, thanks to the late shifts she'd been forced to do recently at the Auror office due to paperwork people had decided to leave for her.

And it wasn't as if the ironing needed desperately doing. Most of the time, she'd just use magic, but tonight she decided to use the iron one of her ex-boyfriends had gifted her. A pretty useless gift in her eyes, but she couldn't help letting a small gasp at finding out what all the buttons did on her clothes. Everything in her apartment was pure white, as she felt the colour was the symbol of purity and goodness, and impeccably clean, though minimal. Being an Auror, there was little use for many material goods, as she was constantly working, and observing it all was relaxing. It was a good waste of time, but not the reason she was awake.

It wasn't too hot either. In fact, it was eerily cool for an August night, especially for her tastes. Having recently returned to her homeland, Spain, where it was often uncomfortably hot at night, returning to the British version of 'summer' was almost a blessing, and had allowed her many good night sleeps.

But still, she was awake, dressed and ready for the day at 2:30am.

She reflected that she often awoke right before someone needed her. Whether it was her mother phoning about the state of her father's health, or a drunken phone call from a friend. That was most likely why, though it didn't explain the dream.

She dreamt about the night she apprehended and arrested Sirius Black, almost 12 years ago now, she thought something she'd tried not to do about the situation. They'd once been together, a whole lifetime ago, and right before the incident Carmelita was sure he was about to propose to her, much to her and Lily's delight. She thought of herself back at the age of 21, such a child, fighting an adult's war, well the whole Order was really. Having joined the Auror program days after receiving her NEWT results, many considered her very well trained, but the training she'd received, due to the state of the wizarding world at that point, had been reduced to a mere 6 months.

'So young' she contemplated 'to be fighting so many' She was only 21 when He Must Not Be Named fell, and now she was 33, and had spent about ½ her life fighting.

Though there was never another option for her. From day 1 she knew that she would fight and die if needed with her friends. She blocked out many of the memories she'd collected from her war days. The severed limbs, the tortured cries, the endless dead… but thinking of her war days made her think of the only son of her dear friends, Harry Potter.

She'd met him once, last year in fact, whilst he was wandering through Knockturn Alley due to an issue with Floo powder. Having drank Polyjuice Potion, though only with less than 5 minutes left, she'd begin to leave as she saw him. The giveaway for her was the hair, as there was only one person she knew with hair that messy.

_"Potter?"_

_He turned around, Lily's emerald eyes shining in confusion._

_"Why are you down here of all places?" she sighed "Obviously you're too much like your dad, this way" With each step she took; she felt the potion's effect wearing off, as Harry looked even more confused._

_"Umm-"_

_"Don't worry; it's just a Polyjuice potion"_

_"What's-"_

_"Polyjuice potion changes the appearance of the drinker for a full hour"_

_"Why-"_

_"Am I using it? Apparently there was some dark objects being traded, and although this isn't a Auror job, I took it because I needed to come to Diagon Ally anyway"_

_"Auror?"  
"Dark wizard catcher" _

_"You…You knew my father?" was all the information he could ask for, still confused as how an old, hunchbacked woman became a rather glamorous, brunette witch guiding him out of the alley._

_"Yup" She smiled, highlighting a scar under her left eye "We were friends"_

_"Really? How did you know him?"_

_"Oh, we met when we were fighting in the War"_

_"So, did you know my mum as well?"_

_"Yup, they were both brilliant people, you should be proud of them" as she saw the top of Hagrid's head, she began waving her arms wildly above her head "Hagrid!"_

_"'ello Carmelita! I ain't seen yer since the ol' days!"_

_Carmelita put a hand on Harry's shoulder and began to push him through the crowds until they were in front of Hagrid._

_"I know, but you know…"_

_"I know I know, yer job" he smiled, before his eyes finally rested on Harry "'Arry! What are yer doin' down 'ere?"_

_"Exactly what I was wandering" she raised an eyebrow, highlighting another scar above her right eyebrow "But I have to go, I'll catch ya later Potter" she gave a two finger salute "And Hagrid, always a pleasure" and with that, she apparated back to the Ministry._

She shook her head, transporting her mind to present day. He seemed sweet; sweet and confused really and a perfect mix of his parents in looks. And of course, his exploits hadn't gone unnoticed by the Ministry. How he'd thwarted He Who Must Not Be Name's return in his first year, a feat many Auror's wouldn't be able to accomplish and his defeat of the Basilisk this past summer.

'They'd be proud' she decided 'to see how he has grown'

Her musings were interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. She turned the iron off, still amazed by the working of electricity as she marched to the door, flicking her wand to silence the music.

"Yes? Cummings? What are you doing her at 2:30 in the morning?" She felt that she had to act at least a little annoyed, so they would know not to do it unless needed.

"Sorry, we would have done it magically but we couldn't get through your forcefeilds" Cummings shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing slightly, confused by his mentor's paranoia "Anyway, it's about Black-"

"What about him?"

"He's… well… I mean…"

"Spit it out boy!"

"He's escaped"

Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Escape from Azakban prison is impossible" she whispered.

"I know- but the guards were trying to check on him-ya know for food and stuff- and he wasn't there"

"Are you sure? Dementors can't see"

"Scrimgeour is there now- he wants to make sure before he makes an announcement, but he wants you there, now"

"Fine" she said, shutting her apartment door sharply. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the gates of Azkaban prison, determined on the destination, and felt the pull on her navel indicating apparition. Feeling the spray of the North Sea and the whirling wind pulling on her curly, mahogany hair, she opened her deep hazel eyes, hardened in recognition of the prison. Her eyes met Rufus's, who was conversing with the lead guard, just as the Dementors started to converge around her, hungry in their outrage.

"Leave her!" Scrimgeour yelled, limping over to Carmelita, just as she released her hawk Patronous, scattering them away "She's with the Ministry" he avoided touching the Dementors, as their putrid stench filled Carmelita's nostrils, and left her light headed "Your took your time"

"I only just apparated" she snapped, hating being around the guards, as they forced all the happiness out of her "have you found him?"

"No, and I have checked all the floors" Rufus shook his head "It's meant to be impossible to escape this place" he pointed back in the prison "Look again" he yelled at the Dementors, who glided away.  
"And if the Dementors can't find him-?"  
"Then we'll have to confirm it with the Minister" Rufus snapped "And I'll leave that to you if you don't stop asking stupid questions"

"Leave it out" She muttered "I'm not in the mood" she was used to Rufus's sharp nature, having trained alongside him. He was now the Vice Head of the Auror Office, a position Carmelita hoped to achieve herself, leaving her resentful towards him "Where's Robards anyway?"

"Ill, poor bugger" He sighed "I don't reckon he's up for it anymore to be perfectly honest"

There was a moment silence, where both of them were united in memories of their mentor and Head of Department Gawain Robards, who was now completely paranoid in his old age. His health had been bad ever since Carmelita could remember, even when he was training her, but his stubborn nature kept him fighting, it was only natural that it would finally catch up with him

"So as acting head, I chose you for a reason" he said "You caught Black last time"

"Yes"

"And you were with him-"

"I was a child back then" Carmelita felt that she needed to defend the actions of her young, foolish self, sensing the judgemental tone of her superior.

"But you were with Black, so you know him"  
"I knew him" she said "but I'm positive that 12 years in Azkaban has changed him a little at least"

"Well he's more crazed in any case"

"Crazed?"

"According to the guards and Fudge, for the past few weeks, he's been muttering'He's at Hogwarts'"

Her mind worked out the puzzle quickly "Harry Potter?"

"Obviously" he ran his hands through his shoulder length, lion like hair, grabbing it, looking slightly deranged for a moment, exhaled and returned his hands to his sides regaining his mask of calm "They'll need guards on the castle"

Carmelita scoffed "Dumbledore would never agree to that"

"What and he'd rather Black massacre the school? He's a madman"

"I suppose-"  
"There's no suppose about it!" Scrimgeour said "It's obvious that Black has been able to keep some of his power, and with his unhooked mind set on finding and restoring Voldemort" Carmelita flinched, an action Scrimgeour ignored "he won't have a choice"

"Fine, fine" she muttered "And what about Potter's protection?"  
"We'll leave that choice to Dumbledore, he's very against Ministry involvement with the boy" he said bitterly "Go speak with Dumbledore about the castle security, then report back to the Ministry immediately, got it?"

"Yes"

"He should be awake; no doubt Fudge has already told him everything he knows"

"Fine" with that, she disappeared into the morning.


End file.
